Ninja Creed
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Before death could claim her, Sakura's teleported to Masyaf where a certain Master Assassin finds her and takes her to Al Mualim. How did she get there? How will her friends take her absence? Watch as Sakura and Altaïr continue with the Creed's work while fighting the attraction between them. "You should have worn the pants." "Yeah because those would have totally hid my breasts."
1. Chapter 1

"Okaa-san, look," Kagu-Tsuchi spoke, staring down from Yomi, the Land of the Dead, into the realm of the living.

"Musuko, you need to stop watching human the death of humans. It's not good for your mental health. Plus, you need to do something productive with your time," Izanami-no-Mikoto scolded.

"But Okaa-san, its Sakura-chan. You like Sakura-chan."

Izanami frowned. He shouldn't have been able to see Sakura unless someone she was near died. That's all they could see, the death of humans. The last time she had seen Sakura, she was looking for Naruto and Sasuke. Was today the day those two were finally going to kill each other?

Turning to her Shi Kyomen, she sifted through many images of people to die that day when she found both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hmm, it seems that today is the day they die," Izanami stated.

"What?" Tsunade gasped. "Naruto can't die yet! Madara is still running rampant!"

"I'm sorry but that's what my mirror says. Because of their decision to kill the other, they both die."

* * *

"Oh kami," Sakura breathed as she came across Naruto and Sasuke powering up their signature moves.

She was injured and weak, having just taken on five White Zetsu's prior to finding her boys.

"Itachi, let me go!" She heard and followed the sound to its owner.

On the other side of the clearing was Itachi, holding a certain copy-cat ninja back.

"We have to stop them!" Kakashi growled. "Reinforcements are almost here, there's no need for this fight to continue!"

"If you get in between them, you will die."

"Let's finish this, dobe," Sasuke called. "Before your _reinforcements_ make it."

"I'll be the one to kill you, teme. I owe you that much," Naruto stated.

With their last ever battle cry, they flew at each other.

"No!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

"Okaa-san!" Kagu-Tsuchi exclaimed as he looked at her mirror.

Izanami's eyes widened. Naruto and Sasuke's image faded away before being replaced by another. Blaring pink hair and crystal green eyes stared back at her defiantly.

"No…"

* * *

"No!"

Kakashi and Itachi's head snapped forward to see Sakura running for the boys.

"What is she _thinking_?" Itachi snapped, eyes narrowing. "Surely she's not-…"

"Sakura, stop!" Kakashi shouted.

"She is!" Itachi yelled, his eyes widening.

As the two best friends came closer, they recognised their approaching teammate.

"Shit, not again!" Sasuke cursed.

"Sakura-chan, move!" Naruto growled out.

With tears falling, Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes when she reached the middle.

* * *

"No…" Izanami murmured.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called from the mirror.

"No…no…no…no…no!" Izanami screamed. "She isn't supposed to die yet!"

"Okaa-san…" Mizuhame murmured softly.

"No, I won't let her die yet," Izanami hissed, pulling out another mirror.

This time, a large Sharingan eye glared back at her.

"I won't let your men take my child, Izanagi" Izanami snapped. "The Sharingan may belong to you but you forget I'm just as powerful."

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked, worried.

"Sharingan!" Izanami called.

* * *

Itachi suddenly froze up.

"W-What?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Kakashi spared him a glance to see him deathly pale and rigid. He also took the split second to notice the Rookie 11 breaking through the forest clearing.

"M-Mangekyou Sharingan," he strained.

He could swear he heard a woman's voice whispering in his ear as his body was out of his control. His eyes landed on Sakura's form that was about to be pierced.

"**NO!"** Izanami called through Itachi.

Sakura stared up at her teammates, tears streaming down her heart-shaped face. Holding out her arms, she let the love shine through her eyes as well as the many possible futures she'd never get to see.

"_You eat too much, baka."_

"_Shut up, teme. Not everyone cares about looking hot!"_

"_You think I'm hot?"_

"_N-No! Baka! Shut up!"_

"_You said it."_

"_No I didn't!"_

"_Will you both shut up? You're going to wake up my children."_

"_S-Sorry, Sakura-chan."_

"_Hn."_

"_I'm glad we're together again."_

To Sakura, it was like everything lost sound. She couldn't hear both fatal attacks as they came closer. She couldn't hear the screams of her sensei. All she _could_ hear was the beat of her heart and the silent spoken words of her thoughts.

'_I love you…Naruto…Sasuke…'_

There was a bright light, blinding everyone, including the two attacking ninja. Though they couldn't see, they felt the warm feeling of her flesh giving way to their hands and her blood rushing to cover them before the gentle embrace of her arms around them.

A sudden shockwave blasted everyone back a couple metres. Ino was the first to recover, running back to where the fight had taken place. Naruto and Sasuke lay on the ground, a couple of metres away from the blood splatter.

"Sakura?" Ino called before stopping by the large blood stain. "SAKURA!"

* * *

**Okay, that's that!**

**Shi Kyomen means Death Mirror, according to Google Translations. It's pretty much a large vanity mirror that shows the faces of those that are about to die.**

**I thought it was a smart idea, since Izanami is the Goddess of Death, Life and Creation in Japanese Lore.**

**If I got anything wrong, I apologize.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap. With eyes barely open, she weakly let her eyes wonder around her.

"Na…ru…to…?" Sakura called, voice ragged. "…Sas…uke…?"

As she felt her last breath leaving her, she saw someone standing above her before being picked up. Her tears continued to fall as she stared up at the white hooded man.

"I'm dirtying your clothes," Sakura choked on her blood, splattering his hood and as well as around his mouth. "S-sorry."

With that, she closed her eyes, certain it was the last time she'd see the world.

* * *

"_Na…ru…to?"_ The woman murmured_. "…Sas…uke…?"_

Altaïr said nothing as he picked her up. Who was this strange woman that appeared out of nowhere? He had been on his way up to see Al Mualim, having just returned to Masyaf from Damascus when there was a commotion from the common people. When he approached to take a look, he found a woman in strange clothes with strange hair colour. Not to mention how pale she was and covered in blood. With two large gaping holes in her torso. One in the stomach and the other in her shoulder blade.

Turning, Altaïr ran towards the assassin's fortress.

'_I don't think she's from here and I don't think she's even noticed that we're moving.'_

"_Watashi wa fuku o yogosa yo,"_ the woman spoke. _**(I'm dirtying your clothes.)**_

'_That confirms my suspicion of her not being from around here.'_

She choked on her blood and splattered it all over his hood and he felt specks landing on his lower face and neck.

"_G-Gomen,"_ she murmured weakly before she closed her eyes. _**(S-Sorry.)**_

As he entered the fortress, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the bloodied figure in his arms as he rushed to the medics.

"Help her," he commanded to the nearest hooded person.

"Y-Yes, of course!"

He followed them and placed her down where they told him too. He watched as they dripped her down and found her body littered with scars before looking at the wound.

"What could have done this?" Mahad asked.

"What is it?" Altaïr asked.

"The wound in her stomach is shredded, like it was being pulled in many directions at once. The wound in her shoulder is cut clean through, like the bone held no resistance whatsoever."

"Do you think it could be a new weapon the Templars have created?"

"No, she just appeared out of nowhere down in the village," Altaïr answered.

"Then, what?"

* * *

The others approached the bloodstain left by Sakura. Ino was sobbing uncontrollably on the ground as Hinata and Tenten tried to comfort her.

They heard a groan and everyone turned to see both Naruto and Sasuke stirring.

"Did I win?" Naruto grunted with a weak smile on his face.

Ino's face twisted into a look of rage. Getting up, she pounced on Sasuke and punched him in the face.

"Ino!" Hinata gasped.

"Bring her back!" Ino screamed as she kept punching him.

Sasuke was too weak to stop her.

"Bring her back, bring her back, bring her back!" Ino screamed over and over again.

"Ino, stop," Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji pulled her off and she struggled against them, trying to land more hits.

She managed a kick in the ribs. "Motherfucker, GIVE ME MY BEST FRIEND BACK!"

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Hinata helped him sit up.

"Oh, what happened?" Ino asked, sickeningly sweetly. "You killed Sakura-chan, that's all."

Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you know. You both just stabbed her already injured body with both the Rasengan and the Chidori. Congratulations, Naruto. You'll definitely be the Hokage when the village finds out you killed your teammate, like how Sasuke almost killed Karin. Good job. You're both truly monsters."

Ino lunged back at Sasuke when everyone thought she'd calmed down. Her eyes were shrunken and had an insane look on her face as she held a kunai above her head.

"You took my best friend and so now, I'll take the thing you cherish most," Ino sneered wickedly trying for his eyes.

Shikamaru caught her before slapping her across the face. She gasped and touched her cheek before looking up at Shikamaru, hurt.

"Snap out of it, Ino."

Her eyes welled with tears and Shikamaru crushed her body to his own.

"Oh god, she's gone," Ino managed out before she broke into more sobs.

* * *

Altaïr had finished talking to Al Mualim about the successful assassination of Tamir. Then, he informed him of the woman he found in the village.

"She had these on her," Altaïr spoke, showing her weapon pouch before emptying it onto his desk, exposing her weapons and a single scroll.

"Strange weapons, aren't they?" Al Mualim stated, touching the strange metal stars. "Do you think she was sent here on purpose? Sent to attack us?"

"No, I don't think she was," Altaïr answered. "She was so badly injured like she was in the middle of her own battle. Perhaps she was sent here to escape her death. I believe her god values her alive too much."

"You believe the Divines are behind this?"

"I do."

"Then I charge you to look after her. Your quest to kill the rest will continue once she has settled in."

"But Master, she doesn't even speak our language. She won't be able to settle down here."

"I'll handle the language part. Just get her comfortable."

"You know I'm not the best type to do that."

"You will have to make do, Altaïr."

* * *

A couple of days later…

The woman's eyes opened lazily. Looking around, she tried to make out where she was.

"_Koko de... Watashi wa doko ni iru no?"_ She asked. _**(Where…Where am I?)**_

Someone dressed all in white entered. When he saw her awake, his eyes widened before he ran out.

"She's awake!" He called.

Many people entered and started asking her questions she couldn't understand. She tensed and clutched the blanket tightly.

"Hush!" Someone spoke over them.

Everyone stopped to look at the new arrival.

"Altaïr, what brings you here?" Mahad asked.

"Al Mualim has asked me to care for her."

"_Anata wa watashi o sukutta. Anata ga kawari ni shinda tame ni watashi o nokoshita kamo shirenai, anata wa watashi o koko ni motte kita."_ _**(You saved me. You could have left me for dead but instead, you brought me here.)**_

They all turned to Sakura who stared at Altaïr.

"Leave us," Altaïr commanded, eyes never leaving hers.

Everyone shuffled out until it was only them.

"I see you're awake," Altaïr spoke.

"_Watashi wa anata o rikaidekinai to shite, anata wa watashi o rikai suru koto wa dekimasen shitte iru ndakedo, orei o iitakatta nodesu,"_ she spoke, sighing. _**(I know you can't understand me as I can't understand you but I just wanted to say thanks.)**_

"We'll start simple. My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad."

The woman blinked back at him and Altaïr sighed. Raising his hands, he gestured to himself.

"Altaïr."

"_Ā, watashi wa sanshō shite kudasai. Dakara sore wa anata ga itta kotodesu. Anata no namae ga arutairudesu." __**(Oh, I see. So that's what you said. Your name is Altaïr.)**_

"Arutairu?" Altaïr wondered.

"Hai," she nodded.

"And you?" He asked, gesturing to her.

"_Haruno Sakura. Anata wa watashi ga Sakura o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu." __**(Haruno Sakura. But you can call me Sakura.)**_

"Haruno Sakura? So Haruno?" Altaïr asked.

She shook her head. "Sakura."

"Sakura Haruno?" He spoke, gesturing two different words with his hands.

Sakura nodded slowly, unsure of what he was really asking.

"Haruno Sakura."

Altaïr stared at her for a bit. "I'm going to assume you put your last name in the front."

He gestured to the foot of Sakura's bed.

"May I sit?"

Sakura understood that at least. _"Hai."_

"Hai means yes?" He asked.

"Yes?" Sakura spoke.

Altaïr nodded. _"Hai."_

Sakura smiled.

Altaïr shook his head. "No."

"_Iie,"_ she replied, shaking her head as well.

_"Iie?"_ Altaïr asked.

"No."

Altaïr smirked at her. He pointed up.

"Up."

Sakura copied.

"_Ue."_

"Ue."

"Up."

"Down."

"_Daun."_

"Left."

"_Hidari."_

"Right."

"_Migi."_

"Eyes."

"_Me."_

"Ears."

"_Mimi."_

"Mouth."

"_Kuchi."_

"Nose."

"_Kishu."_

"Hair," he said, pointing to her hair.

"_Pinku."_

He frowned. Something told him that was wrong. Pulling a strand from her head, _"Itai!"_ _**(Ow!)**_

"Hair," Altaïr said firmly, holding her strand in front of her face.

"_Kami. Pinku no kami,"_ Sakura spat.

"Pink hair…"

"_Arutairu?" _Sakura spoke softly. "Hair?" She asked.

Altaïr touched his hood before shaking his head. "No. Hood stays on always."

"H-Hood?"

"Yes. Hood."

There was silence as they studied the other.

"And it's Altaïr."

"_Arutairu."_

"Al-ta-i-r."

"Altaïr."

"Hai."

"Altaïr…?"

"Ibn-La'Ahad."

"…?"

Altaïr smirked at the clueless look on her face.

"I-b-n La-A-Ha-D."

"Ibn-La'Ahad."

Altaïr nodded. "Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad."

"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad."

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stared at him as she figured it out. "Yes. Sakura Haruno."

A few minutes passed in peaceful silence.

"Can you tell me what these are?" Altaïr asked, holding up her weapon pouch.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at it. Altaïr placed it on her lap and Sakura touched.

"_Watashi wa kanzen ni subete no watashinoie no koto o wasurete imashita…"_ Sakura murmured_**. (I had completely forgotten about my home…)**_

She pulled out her weapons and caressed the familiar metal and closed her eyes with a smile.

"Are you an assassin?" Altaïr asked.

Sakura looked at him curiously. He gestured to his weapons and then to hers.

"Ninja."

Altaïr's eyes widened.

"You're a ninja?"

Sakura nodded, understanding what he was trying to ask.

"Can you show me what you can do?" Altaïr asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Altaïr saw a book on her desk, left by one of the other men and threw it into the air with pages scattering the place. Throwing many of his small knives, he pinned a couple to the wall.

"Your turn," Altaïr spoke, gesturing to her weapons.

Sakura nodded. Altaïr grabbed another book and threw it. Throwing them all at once, Sakura pinned many in one go with her shurikens.

"Impressive," a voice spoke, causing Sakura to jump in the bed.

Whipping out a couple kunai, she tossed one at the door, barely missing Al Mualim. Altaïr stood and bowed his head.

"Master," he greeted.

"How is she?" Al Mualim asked.

"She's recovering well. Her injuries should have killed her. She told me she was a ninja."

"She told you that?"

"She did."

"What is her name? Have you found out yet?"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, Master."

"Sakura, what a strange and unique name. It's neither Saracen nor Crusader."

"I stand by my belief that she is from another world, Master."

"I see. I think the Apple of Eden has the ability to fix our language issue."

"You are certain?"

"Not certain, Altaïr, but it is worth a try. What have we to lose?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Altaïr found Sakura to be completely healed.

"It's not possible," Mahad had told him. "There should have been a scar left for her."

Altaïr frowned. Strange.

Because she was well enough to move, Altaïr wanted to show her around. Once she had changed into the Creed's outfit, he showed her the fortress garden. She looked good, if Altaïr had to be honest. Not to mention the first woman to ever be in the Creed.

She wore the same thing as Altaïr except she left the undershirt that would have covered her arms. The leather belt was so large that it also pushed her breasts up, accentuating them, exposing her for the woman she definitely was. The hood hid her hair, except for her bangs that felt from the opening. When it was up and her face covered, her crystal sea-foam green eyes lured you in since they were such an exotic colour, especially with her unique natural pink hair. She also left out the pants that Altaïr wore and chose her black bike pants, exposing her perfectly toned legs to a world that believed in modest women.

As he found out, Sakura cared nothing for modesty should it interfere with her movements and that's what she felt the pants did. She did wear the brown leather boots that went all the way up to her knee caps.

_"Sugoi!"_ She gasped and moved around the gardens, taking in the view and the flowers, acting nothing like the other assassins.

Altaïr merely watched her.

_"Hana,"_ Sakura stated, holding out a flower to him.

"Flower."

"Flower," she repeated back.

When Altaïr nodded, Sakura smiled and turned back to the flower bush.

"Flower," she murmured, caressing the flower.

"Who is this beauty?" Altaïr turned to the intruder as Sakura spun around, kunais ready.

"Rauf," Altaïr greeted.

"I didn't know we accepted women into the Creed now."

"Men do, women do," Sakura answered, her accent thick.

"What she means is what men can do, women can do."

"I'll believe that when a woman can beat me in a duel."

"Me beat you."

"You think you could beat me? You can't even speak our language fluently!" He laughed.

Sakura glared at him dangerously.

"No understand me."

"You mean 'Don't underestimate me'?" Rauf joked.

"Rauf, be gone. You have no reason to be here."

"Actually, no."

They all turned to see Al Mualim. Altaïr and Rauf bowed. Sakura stared at them before doing the same.

"I believe it is time for Sakura to be introduced to the Creed."

"But Master, she's not ready."

He was stopped when Sakura punched him in the arm and gave him a glare. He glared back.

"I believe she is. She will touch the Apple of Eden and then duel with Rauf out in the compound arena."

Altaïr turned to Sakura. _"Anata kettō Rauf de mono."** (You fight Rauf in compound.)**_

That's right, in teaching Sakura Arabic; he learnt her language that she called Japanese.

Ah, the power of genius-ness.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "He Rauf?" Sakura asked, pointing at Rauf.

Altaïr nodded.

"I do," Sakura replied.

_"Mazu, anata wa ringo o furenaide kudasai."_ **_(First, you touch apple.)_**

Sakura looked at him, confused.

"Apple?" She wondered.

Sakura frowned as Al Mualim led them both upstairs while Rauf went to inform every one of the Creed about their match. As she watched Al Mualim pull out the Apple, she stared.

"What that?" Sakura asked.

"This will help you speak our language," Al Mualim explained.

Sakura stared at the ball that was giving off a strange type of energy.

Altaïr turned to Sakura. "Sakura, touch it."

"I no like. It strange."

"Do it, Sakura."

Sakura snapped her head up and to Altaïr, who held her gaze.

"I trust you, Altaïr," she spoke gently.

She looked back at the apple and hesitated before raising her hand. Altaïr took her hand and touched the apple with his on top of hers.

There was a bright light before nothing.

"Did it work?" Sakura asked. "Altaïr, am I talking properly?"

Altaïr smirked. _"Anata wa kanzen ni hanashite iru."_ **_(You're speaking perfectly.)_**

Sakura and Al Mualim's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked, seeing their stares.

"You just spoke fluent Japanese. _Anata wa, watashi ga itte iru koto o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu ka?" **(Can you understand what I'm saying?)**_

"Yes. Does she speak the truth Al Mualim? Did I speak fluent Japanese?"

"You did."

_"Kore wa dōiu imi?"_ He asked. _**(What does this mean?)**_

"It means we speak both languages fluently. _Wareware wa sorera o kirikaeru hoji shinai yō ni, wareware wa ikutsu ka no yori ōku no renshū o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." **(We will need to practice so we don't switch between the two accidentally.)**_

"After your match with Rauf."

Sakura nodded.

"Have you got all your weapons?" Al Mualim asked.

"I won't need any with Rauf," Sakura stated.

"She's as arrogant as you, Altaïr," Al Mualim chuckled.

"Not arrogant," Sakura corrected. "Confident."

"Just like you, Altaïr."

Sakura looked at Altaïr curiously.

"Let's go meet the others, shall we?"

Sakura followed them out, staying close to Altaïr. She knew that even though her hood was up, they'd all know she was a woman. Her breasts were extremely noticeable and guys didn't have nice legs like her. It was how Rauf knew of her gender.

"You should have worn the pants," Altaïr commented.

"Yeah, because those would have totally hid my breasts," Sakura snapped.

Altaïr smirked and Sakura held a playful smile as they exited the front. Sakura's face fell when she saw many people dressed in the white robes.

"Everyone, as you may have heard, we have a new potential assassin for the Brotherhood. Introducing the first ever woman, I give to you Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stepped forward and then pulled her hood down. Many of the men gasped as they took in Sakura's appearance and the women stared in disbelief of her beauty.

"You'll pledge your loyalty to Al Mualim?" Someone called out.

Sakura thought for a moment. "No."

People began to talk.

"But I am loyal to Altaïr," Sakura answered.

Everyone hushed at his name. Altaïr turned to her, slightly shocked.

"Altaïr saved my life and I am indebted to him. He could have left me to die but instead, he brought me here to be treated and for that, I am forever grateful."

"Sakura's initiation is to fight Rauf and depending on her performance, will be judged on whether or not she will be an assassin of the Creed."

Sakura jumped down from the balcony and before them with such grace even a master assassin couldn't hope to achieve.

"Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura stood before a sword-drawn Rauf with a smirk on her face and arms crossed.

"Come and get me," Sakura sneered.

Rauf yelled as he charged with his sword.

"You dare mock me?! You're worse than Altaïr!"

Sakura swiftly dodged and that's how most of the fight went, with Sakura dodging everything Rauf came at her with.

"Fight me or are you such a coward that you won't, weakling!"

Sakura stopped, features darkening. When Rauf raised his sword to her, Sakura didn't move. Instead, she caught the sword with her hand. People gasped in shock. Rauf stared at her with wide eyes. With ease, Sakura crushed the sword in her hand, never letting her eyes leave Rauf's. He let go of the hilt and dropped to the ground in fear, moving away from her. Clenching her fists, she slammed her right one into the ground, obliterating it. Dust covered the area and everyone was blind. When it disappeared, everyone stared at the damage done. Rauf was unconscious, having hit his head but Sakura stood there, placid.

"By the gods!"

"I'm going to trust my instincts that tell me you are a master assassin and more. Welcome to the Creed, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

"You sent her to another world?" Tsunade wondered.

"It was the only thing I could think of. Would you rather she stay and suffer emotionally? The war is breaking her down, bit by bit."

"But they need her. She's the best medic left aside from Shizune."

"Yet they treat her like she's worthless. Maybe it will do the Allied Shinobi Forces some good to see what it's like without Sakura."

"Why do you care so much for her? What is she to you?"

"She is the epitome of hope and defies the will of fate. Many times, she has taken the lives of the dead from me and kept them among the living. Neither you nor Shizune could do that. If someone was seen to die in my mirror, they would die, regardless of who you are. Death would always win. But Sakura was different. If she was healing someone who was destined to die that day, somehow, they'd make it through. She intrigued me. Her unyielding will power to never give up is what drew her to me and somewhere along the way; she became the daughter I could never have. She was everything I had hoped to be and more."

Tsunade said nothing as she turned back to watch Sakura with Altaïr. Without the worry of the fate of the world, Sakura was happier than ever, especially when with Altaïr and Tsunade was proud of what her student had become.

* * *

A couple of months later…

"It's unbelievable how many people we've lost," Ai stated. "Why has so many people died within the last couple of months!?"

"I believe that would be because we lost Haruno Sakura, Ai-sama," one ninja answered.

"Who?"

"What happened to her?" Gaara asked, his siblings looking at him with wide eyes. "And why haven't I heard of this?"

"She was just another lost shinobi," Ai stated. "What difference does it make?"

Temari slammed her palms down on the desk. "It makes all the difference!" She yelled.

"Haruno Sakura was Tsunade-sama's second apprentice, a Neo-Sannin, the next Sannin along with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. She was the reason so many of us stayed alive!"

"If she was so strong, how come she was killed?"

"I won't ask again, what happened to her?" Gaara scowled.

"A-Apparently she tried to stop Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto from killing each other and got between their fatal attacks."

"Where's her body?"

"We couldn't find it. According to Yamanaka-san, there was bright flash of light as the two attacks hit and when it faded, she was gone."

"So she might not be dead? Just missing?" Temari asked.

"No, it's highly unlikely. There was so much blood left where her body should have been and she had been hit by both the Rasengan and Chidori. To survive such attacks is impossible."

"Then where the fuck did her body go!?"

"I'm sorry; you'd have to talk to Yamanaka-san if you'd like to know more."

* * *

The Sand trio wasted no time hunting down Ino. Actually, Temari went to find Ino while Gaara and Kankuro sought out Naruto. When they found Naruto, they found him by the only sakura tree in the entire ASF base. And he wasn't alone. Beside him sat Sasuke, both off in their own worlds.

"Naruto…"

Both turned to see Gaara and Kankuro.

"Oh, hey Gaara," Naruto greeted, smiling and it pained Gaara to notice how broken it was. "I guess you heard about Sakura-chan, huh?"

Gaara and Kankuro chose to remain silent to let Naruto go at his own pace.

"There's not much to tell really," Naruto spoke dazedly. "We killed her. I can still remember the feel of her blood as it flowed freely over my hand, even when the light blinded me so I could no longer see her pained stare."

"It wasn't your fault, Naruto. Neither of you are at fault," Gaara answered.

"Yeah? Whose fault is it?" Sasuke asked. "Sakura's?"

"She knew better than to place herself in between the two of you."

"Of course she did," Naruto agreed. "But it was the only thing she could do to save us both from killing each other. At the risk of her own death, she chose to save us, the dangerous Jinchuuriki and—"

"The fucked up Avenger lost in darkness," Sasuke answered.

"But by saving our lives, she condemned us to a life of torture because we must live with the knowledge that we killed her."

"What's worse was the look in her eyes," Sasuke murmured, eyes haunted by the past.

He covered half his face with his hand, staring into nothing as he remembered the day as if it were yesterday.

"Before we hit her, she looked at us with all the love and trust in the world, like she trusted only us to take her life. She had her arms opened to embrace us both as we ripped her life from her."

"She's gone…" Sasuke murmured weakly.

* * *

Ever since Sakura's body disappeared six months ago, Itachi had been going through all the ancient scrolls the Uchiha's had. He knew, somehow, that Sakura was still alive. He just didn't know how or where she was.

Then, among one of the scrolls, mentioned Izanagi's forgotten wife, Izanami, the Goddess of Life, Death and Creation.

Reading it, he knew Izanami had something to do with his Mangekyou Sharingan activating without his permission as well as the voice he heard. Then it all clicked. Some Sharingan, like Madara's and Kakashi, could mess with other dimensions. Perhaps Izanami had forced that in his own Sharingan. But why?

Deciding to try and ask her himself, he turned to meditation.

* * *

"Do you miss them?"

Sakura turned from her bag she was packing to address Altaïr who had spoken.

"Miss who?" Sakura asked.

"Your two teammates; Naruto and Sasuke. Do you wish you could go back?"

Sakura released the black veil, her undercover clothes, and looked up, getting lost in thought.

"Of course," Sakura murmured as images of Team 7 flashed before her face. "I wish I could have seen Naruto and Hinata get together, get married and have children or Sasuke find the happiness he deserves. I wish I could see Naruto become Hokage and lead a bright new village in his image. I loved them both, which was hard since they were rivals in everything. Sasuke was my first love and Naruto my second. With me gone, nothing is stopping them from finding the ones they deserve."

"And what of you?" Altaïr asked.

Sakura looked at him with glittering eyes, too many emotions to read.

"I think I've fallen again," she whispered.

Altaïr understood yet had no idea how to respond. Instead, he turned and walked out. Taking it as rejection, Sakura looked down at the black veil as two crystalline tears trailed down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this one has a lemon in it, just warning you now. Like proper lemon, no half assed shit coz that's annoying.**

**Um...yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura watched their target in Damascus. Her trained eyes spotted Altaïr collecting clues about him, Abu'l Nuqoud. Watching the disgusting pig, she found he was greedy for money and women, especially exotic ones. Creating a clone, she used a henge to make it look like one of his guards and removed her Assassin robes. Underneath, she wore the typical consort dancer materials. She wore a crimson bra type shirt, red thong, red heels, and a thin veil that hung off her hips and face, leaving only her green eyes to glow with mystery. Her long hair flowed down her back like a river of bubble gum.

Her clone led her to Abu'l.

"My lord, I found this woman in one of the brothels. Thought you might like her," he clone spoke with the Arabian accent.

Abu'l turned and was instantly captured by her exotic features.

"And what is your name, little lady?" He asked.

"Aludra Zahrah," Sakura answered.

"Virgin Flower? Oh, I like," Abu'l spoke lustfully.

Sakura pushed away the nausea and allowed passion to show in her eyes.

"You," Abu'l addressed the guard clone. "You are dismissed. Aludra, follow."

Her clone walked off and disappeared around the corner where she poofed away. Sakura followed Abu'l, swaying her hips as she went. Taking one last look over her shoulder, she spotted Altaïr.

And he was looking right at her.

Turning away, she disappeared into the palace. As she was made comfortable, she saw Abu'l having a quiet conversation with some of his men. Laying on the pillows, she sent chakra to her ears and closed her eyes.

* * *

Altaïr was furious. He had no idea why, but he was.

"Damn you, Sakura. You're being careless," he hissed to himself as he managed to sneak into the palace later on that day.

A crowd of nobles gathered, drinking wine and socializing while the Master Assassin listened to their conversations when Abu'l drew in their attention, standing on his balcony. As he talked, Altaïr paid little attention to him. His eyes immediately searched for Sakura yet he found nothing. He was brought back to his surroundings when he heard people gasp. Looking, he saw the nobles beginning to fall.

"Poisoned…wine," the man before him gasped as he collapsed.

"Now, archers. Kill—"

"My lord…"

Abu'l and Altaïr's attention turned to the pinkette as she sauntered out of the palace.

"Ah, my beautiful Aludra," Abu'l drawled, ignoring the commotion below him.

Sakura called him to her with her finger in the 'come hither' motion, smiling at him lustfully. Abu'l was captivated and found himself drawing closer to her. When he was close enough, Sakura captured his lips in a heated, passion-filled kiss. Abu'l groaned, wrapping his arms around her throat firmly and pushing her against the balcony railing and bending her back as he kissed down the valley of her breasts.

Sakura arched back, her hair falling down over the rail in a curtain of pink. Her eyes found the assassin as he watched her give herself to Abu'l.

"You are simply exquisite, my dear. I will make you rich!" Abu'l promised her.

Picking her up, he moved her to a private setting. The archers looked around, unsure of what to do.

Taking the initiative, Altaïr scaled the palace walls before taking out all the archers he could find, as well as Abu'l's bodyguard that was posted outside a door. From outside, he heard a feminine moan, followed by a males finishing grunt.

Disgusted and at new heights of fury, Altaïr kicked in the door. His anger washed away immediately at the sight before him.

Sakura lay underneath the fat merchant king that had stripped down to his underwear, holding onto a kunai that she had plunged into his neck.

"Disgusting pig," Sakura purred before she flipped them over and stood, stepping away from him. Altaïr spoke with him before drenching the feather in his blood as he passed. Altaïr turned to Sakura, but she shook her head.

"We don't have time. We need to cure those poisoned down below."

Grabbing the bronze jug beside her, she poured in a transparent purple substance and stirred the contents.

"What is that?" Altaïr asked.

"The poisoned wine. I dissected the wine while Abu'l was preparing for the speech and found a created an antidote, the liquid I just poured into the wine. It multiplies in the poison until it's nullified, and then the body will break down the antidote and pass through the bladder in a couple of hours."

Running out, she jumped down to their level with the jug. Going around as fast as she could, she helped those people still conscious drink. When it came to those unconscious, she fed them the wine with her own mouth. Soon, they were all safe and the two Master Assassin's headed for the Damascus Bureau.

The Rafiq had stepped out for a time and now it was only them left. Altaïr kept glaring at her. After ten minutes of silence and glares, Sakura had enough.

"Damn it, Altaïr, what is your problem!?"

"What do you think you were doing?" He hissed.

"I was getting close to the target!"

"While acting like a whore."

"It's called seduction, novice," Sakura snapped, ripping the veil on her face away.

"You don't have the right to call me a novice!"

"And why not? Ninjas are the ultimate assassins. To a ninja, you are a novice."

Altaïr grit his teeth, close to drawing his hidden blade.

"God, what's got your panties in a twist? It worked, didn't it?"

Altaïr slammed Sakura up against the wall, lips crushed against hers. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before giving in. His hands explored her exposed body, tugging the veil around her waist away while Sakura worked away his weapons belt and swords. With a clang, the weapons dropped to their feet.

Looking up, Sakura caught his dark Arabic eyes, focused entirely on her; a look she had only seen trained on his next target, when nothing they did escaped his notice.

"Alta—"

Now she was pinned to the pillows with her hands above her head, held in place by his forearm, faces almost touching. His free hand traced the curve of her hip and the string of her thong.

"A strange undergarment," he whispered huskily.

"E-Easy access," Sakura panted.

Altaïr growled lustfully as he tested the theory. Finding her hardly covered core, he noted her feminine juices that all but leaked onto the rug beneath them. Using his middle finger, he traced her entrance, coating his finger in her liquid.

"You are so highly aroused," he stated.

His finger slipped inside and watched as she arched like a strung bow, letting out a gasp of pleasure. His eyes darkened further, if possible, as he watched her writhing beneath him. Her knee came up and accidentally brushed against his erection hidden behind cloth. Altaïr hissed in pleasure, clenching his eyes shut as he worked to get himself under control, unknowingly releasing her hands. Slowly, Sakura reached up and grasped the bottom of his hood, looking to Altaïr for permission.

Altaïr stared hard at her before giving her his approval. Steeling herself, she raised the hood up and off him. Finely shaved/cut brown hair speckled his head but there was nothing monstrous about him as she had feared. She let out a giggle as she took in his appearance.

"What is it you find humorous?" Altaïr asked.

Running her hair over his head, she just smiled up at him.

"You don't look like Altaïr," she spoke softly. "I've come to picture you as the hooded figure that never allowed me to see underneath the hood."

Altaïr said nothing, only bent down and captured her lips again and pinned her hands back. Sakura pouted but gasped out again as he slipped his finger back inside her. She bucked against him, hoping to alleviate the heat between her legs.

"Altaïr, please," Sakura pleaded.

He smirked before slipping another in. Sakura hummed in approval as he worked the two digits inside her. Bending down, he used his teeth to pull the bra down and reveal a perk pink nipple, begging for attention. He couldn't resist and sucked the nipple into his mouth while his hand never stopped its ministrations. Slipping another finger inside her, Sakura couldn't hold back a moan as she rubbed her chest against his. It wasn't long before she was brought to her climax, though his fingers never stopped their actions to draw it out as much as possible.

Altaïr would be lying if watching her orgasm didn't do anything for him. His dick was harder than it had ever been before, straining against his pants, eager to be sheathed inside her dripping pussy. His control was strong, but his body was almost pained with lust.

Drawing back and releasing her hands again, Altaïr was on his knees as he pulled the Assassin robes over his head and the undershirt.

"How you can stand wearing so much clothes, I'll never understand," Sakura panted, as she watched him.

Altaïr took his place above her, not bothering to remove his gloves, shorts or boots, though his chest was bare for her to enjoy. She wasted no time running her hands up and down the plains of his torso, so firm and toned from his assassin training and mission. Spreading her legs apart, he hovered above her, forearms touching the ground by her head, trapping her beneath him. Using one hand to free his hardened member, he pressed it to her heated sheath and shivered at what awaited him.

"Bring it, Assassin," Sakura challenged lustfully.

Altaïr's eyes narrowed at the challenge before smirking at her. With one swift thrust, he was sheathed to the hilt in her heat. Sakura arched against him, head tilted back and mouth open in a silent scream. As he drew out, Sakura let out a shuddering whimper before it was cut off by a squeak as he drove back inside. Finding that she was moving away from him from the force of his thrusts, he arms wound under her and his hands gripped her shoulders as he repeatedly drove into her while pulling her onto him.

Sakura could do nothing but wrap her legs around his waist and enjoy the ride while she scratched her nails down his back which he seemed to enjoy. One particularly deep scratched caused him to arch into her, diving deeper into her seeping haven.

It didn't take long before Sakura reached her second orgasm, followed by a third and fourth before Altaïr increased his pace. Holding tight, he was merciless in his thrusts. He let out a roar as his hot seed shot into her with each thrust, his movements broken and jagged as he worked to empty all into her.

Once the white disappeared from his vision, Altaïr became aware that he was nuzzling Sakura's neck as she clung to him. Their panting was the only sound they heard in the tiny bureau. It wasn't long till Sakura's breathing evened out from sleep. Only then, did Altaïr disconnect himself from her and redressed as well as covering her with a blanket lying around.

He stepped back and watched, a small smirk on his lips.

* * *

**Just wanna say that I have started on a Ninja Creed II, even though I haven't finished this one.**

**But I do know how I'm ending this story.**

**I just have to find the inspiration to finish TYPING MY DAMN STORIES.**

**It's pissing me off that I'm not completing any of the damn things.**


End file.
